bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Concours:Tournoi EX1 - Battle Hunter Royal
Concours organisé sur le forum ' Déroulement du concours = 450px|center Bonjour invocateurs, C'est avec un immense plaisir que nous vous annonçons aujourd'hui le lancement d'un concours qui marquera, je l'espère, l'histoire de la communauté française de Brave Frontier RPG. En collaboration avec toutes les plus grandes fan-pages et en collaboration avec le forum officiel voici l'événement : Tournoi EX1 : Battle Hunter Royal. ---------- ''Fonctionnement général Le tournoi opposera les meilleurs joueurs de chaque fan page et du forum. Ces derniers auront pour but de défendre le blason de la page qu'ils représentent à travers 6 épreuves aux challenges particulièrement relevés, étalées sur 3 semaines de compétition. Chaque fan-page présentera une seule et unique équipe de 5 joueurs élus par la communauté de la page en question. Il faudra donc faire campagne et se montrer digne aux yeux de votre communauté pour espérer entrer dans cette compétition de haut rang. ---------- Les pages participantes Liste officielle mise à jour sur le forum. Toutes les pages qui souhaitent participer pourront se manifester jusqu'au Vendredi 13/05/16 23h00. Nous vous invitons à contacter les administrateurs de votre page préférée si elle ne figure pas dans cette liste avant la date limite. ---------- Les équipes Une fois la liste des pages complète : Chaque page sera chargée de répertorier les équipes qui désirent les représenter. Il n'est pas possible de se présenter sur deux pages différentes. gumi contrôlera les participants, il n'est donc pas nécessaire de postuler si votre compte n'est pas clean. Une équipe se compose de 5 joueurs, il faudra indiquer le niveau et l’ID de chaque membre, et présenter un nom d'équipe en rapport avec la page représentée pour valider son inscription. Les inscriptions des équipes débuteront le Lundi 16/05/16 à 12h00 et se termineront le vendredi 20/05/16 à 12h00 ---------- La sélection de l'équipe Une fois toutes les inscriptions d'équipes en poche : Chaque page publiera un sujet d'élection, sur lequel tous les membres de la page voteront afin d’élire l'équipe qui les représentera au mieux tout au long de la compétition. Le forum enverra quant à lui 2 équipes pour le représenter. La période de vote ira du Samedi 21/05/16 à 12h00 au dimanche 22/05/16, 12h00. Le lundi 23/05/16 toutes les équipes participantes de toutes les pages seront officiellement annoncées. ---------- Déroulement du tournoi La compétition se déroulera bien évidemment sur la version EU Une épreuve le lundi à 18h (fin le mercredi 17h) Une épreuve le mercredi 18h (fin le vendredi 17h) Repos le week-end + Classement temporaire. Schéma fixe pour les 3 semaines d'épreuves. Nous détaillerons beaucoup plus cette partie quelques jours avant le début des épreuves. ---------- Les lots Le podium final permettra à chaque joueur de l'équipe de gagner les lots suivants : '''Champion : *3 Unités Zodiaques exclusives Europe au choix *3 Robofrogs *30 Gemmes *3 tickets d'invocation Dauphin : *2 Unités Zodiaques exclusives Europe au choix *1 Robofrog *25 Gemmes *2 tickets d'invocation 3ème place : *1 Unité Zodiaques exclusive Europe au choix *20 Gemmes *1 ticket d'invocation La page de l'équipe gagnante se verra remettre le titre de “Champion EX1” et un trophée à afficher fièrement sur sa bannière. ---------- Nous comptons vivement sur les pages et les membres pour pousser au maximum les champions de chaque page et leur permettre de donner le meilleur dans cette épreuve ! Le Tournoi EX1 : Battle Hunter Royal est sur le point de débuter. Êtes vous prêts ? |-|Inscription du Wiki= Salut à tous jeunes wikiens ! Suite à l'annonce de ce concours, le wiki a décidé de représenter ses couleurs. Il est déjà inscrit pour celui-ci. Mais il reste une chose à faire, et pour cela, il nous faut votre aide ! Vous pourrez peut être représenter le wiki pour ce concours. Pour cela, voici la procédure à adopter : *Une équipe étant composé de 5 joueurs, il vous faudra composer une équipe de 5 personnes pour pouvoir participer. **'/!\' Attention : Vous ne pourrez être que dans '''une seule équipe', toutes pages confondues (forum/FB/site quelconque/wiki). Si vous tentez de vous inscrire dans 2 équipes différentes, votre participation sera invalidée. **Les personnes qui trichent ou qui utilisent des moyens malhonnêtes pour tenter de gagner seront disqualifiées. *Vous pouvez discuter en commentaires sur Aide de création d'équipe pour le tournoi EX1: Battle Royale pour recruter des joueurs ou vous proposez vous-même. La page du concours ne servira qu'à recevoir les inscriptions d'équipes complètes. *Vous pouvez également discuter sur le chat du wiki, c'est une façon facile de rencontrer des joueurs et créer une équipe ! Lien : Wiki BraveFrontierRPG:Chat *Pour chaque équipe créée, vous devrez fournir la liste des 5 personnes avec : Pseudo de Brave Frontier RPG et l'ID. **Si l'envie vous en dit, vous pouvez aussi donner un nom à votre équipe. Elle sera répertoriée sur le forum avec un "Wiki" pour nous reconnaitre. Avoir un nom n'est pas obligatoire. **Étant donné qu'il va falloir que les gens votent pour votre équipe pour vous élire, vous pouvez aussi mettre une phrase d'accroche, une raison, ou un petit truc pour que les gens votent pour vous ! Soyez créatifs ;) '''Notes :' *Une seule équipe pourra représenter le wiki. Celle-ci sera désignée par un vote, à la fermeture des inscriptions des équipes. *Les inscriptions des équipes se fera jusqu'au vendredi 20 mai à midi. Toute inscription au delà de cet horaire sera ignorée. *Le vote pour définir l'équipe qui représentera le wiki se fera pendant le week-end suivant la fermeture des inscriptions d'équipes. *'L'organisation à conscience du planning de gumi et adaptera la teneur des épreuves en conséquence.' Vous pouvez donc vous inscrire sans trop penser aux évènements de Gumi ;) Vous avez envie de participer ? Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous inscrire. Pour cela, suivez les quelques consignes au dessus. Pour inscrire votre équipe, vous pouvez laisser un message, réunissant toutes les informations, sur cette page, ou directement sur le mur de Nocralas. Bon courage à vous, invocateurs Edit nocra : Je ne participerai personnellement pas à cet évènement. Il ne servira donc à rien de me demander d'entrer dans votre équipe ;) ---------- Liste des équipes participantes : W.I.K.I.A : (What If King Is Anima) :Hosho - 11219843 :Solan - 86191046 :Super Karl - 66603234 :Orphan - 90028466 :Charles - 86346322 The five Brave Swords :Decade - 34763868 :OgiiZz - 41855661 :Panda - 76177061 :Marethyu - 92871095 :Aladjin - 58165561 B.A.D.A.S.S. (Bannissement Anéantissement Destruction Annihilation Soumission Suppression) :Sylves67 - 65328456 :Kevin - 89222744 :Valentin - 99789985 :Eludesdieu - 32374045 :Elitepla - 3699242 |-|Présentation des équipes et vote = :Les équipes se préparent ... le vent souffle à travers l'arène. Les spectateurs regardent désespérément le terrain pour n'y voir que du sable voler. :Néanmoins, malgré l'impatience de tout ce monde réunit dans l'espoir de voir des luttes sans merci, le temps n'est pas encore venu pour les Champions de combattre. En effet, certains camps ne se sont pas encore décidés qui les représenteront. :Le débat fait rage, les esprits s'échauffent, les arguments fusent pour tenter de se démarquer, mais une seule voix pourra se faire entendre durant le champs de bataille. :Les tambours de guerre résonnent. L'Honneur et la Richesse attendent ceux qui s'élèveront au niveaux des Dieux de Grande Gaïa, parmi la Gloire Passée des Épreuves Oubliées. :Qui brillera dans les tumultueux défis à venir ... ? Vous l'avez compris, on s'approche enfin des votes qui détermineront quelle équipe représentera le Wikia. Néanmoins, avant d'ouvrir ceux-ci, les équipes peuvent faire entendre leurs voix pour tenter de gagner des votes. C'est pourquoi, ici, on fera une Brève présentation des équipes. Les équipes participantes peuvent envoyer, si elles le désirent, un message, une histoire, une image, quelque chose pour tenter de grappiller quelques voix pour le vote qui se déroulera ce week-end. Le lien du vote est disponible ici : Vote clos Pas encore décidé pour qui vous allez votez ? Lisez les quelques présentations en dessous. Les votes prendront fin Dimanche soir à 20h (demain). Les votes ont parlés, c'est donc l'équipe W.I.K.I.A qui représentera le wiki après 107 votes pour eux. Les 2e et 3e ont respectivement eu 88 et 59 votes pour eux. Merci à tous les participants pour les histoires et anecdotes qu'ils nous ont partagés, et merci à tous ceux qui ont votés. Désormais, nous pouvons soutenir une équipe à travers ce tournoi, qui débutera Mercredi. Plus de précision très bientôt. Équipe "W.I.K.I.A" *Hosho - 11219843 (Hosho L'innocent) *Solan - 86191046 (ErisQuodSum) *Super Karl - 66603234 (DreamBurst) *Orphan - 90028466 (Givra-Schnaps) *Charles - 86346322 (Charlemin) La team W.I.K.I.A :Longtemps auparavant, des guerriers se sont élevés pour défendre le Wiki contre de terribles adversaires désignés par l’appellation d’ « élus ». L’affrontement eu lieu il y a quelques mois, lors du rude hiver où les guerriers de Néo-Avalon firent leur apparition. Cette bataille ne se termina pas bien pour les braves wikiens ; l’ennemi utilisa des artefacts magiques à outrance nommés « gemmes » pour arriver à leur fin, et ils durent plier le genou malgré leur lutte héroïque. Après un long entrainement, ces guerriers sont de retour car une menace encore plus grande a émergé. En plus des terrifiants « élus », bien d’autres ennemis sont apparus, et une terrible rencontre approche entre les différents camps. Pour que les braves guerriers puissent triompher, ils ont besoin de votre énergie et de votre soutien, mais soyez-en sûr, ces ressources ne seront pas gaspillées ! What If King is Anima (abrégé W.I.K.I.A. évidemment, car le nom ne veut pas dire grand-chose sinon…) ? Sur le chat du wiki, l’idée fusa lors du dernier concours massif organisé sur la page des élus. SkilZx, djudju, Charlemin, Givra-Schnaps, oncl, TwisteR, Scorpiaa, tablo et Hosho ont décidé de former une équipe pour défendre les couleurs du wiki à l’époque. De cette époque, tout le monde n’est pas resté dans l’équipe, mais tous se souviennent de l’âpre combat qu’ils ont mené. La team W.I.K.I.A. s’est donc recréée pour l’occasion de la Battle Royale, le plus grand concours de la communauté BF FR jamais organisé jusqu’alors ! Elle réunit donc 5 membres, Charlemin, ErisQuodSum, Givra-Schnaps, DreamBurst et Hosho l’innocent. Charlemin : Cet homme à moitié coréen ne l’est pas que pour la frime ! Grâce à ces différentes compositions qu’il teste sur le Corridor des Souvenirs, il arrive à être dans le top 10 du Frontier Hunter sans gemmer ! Au-delà de ses compétences de chasseur de frontière, il a également fini tous les défis du jeu avec une facilité déconcertante ! Peu actif dans les commentaires du wiki, les rares conseils qu’il donne sont toujours avisés de par sa maitrise. Mais là où Charlemin est le plus prolixe, c’est dans l’animation du chat du wiki ! Tantôt bourreau, tantôt victime, il prend parfois des gants pour vous dépister du cancer de la prostate, toujours en restant élégant ! – Hosho l’innocent DreamBurst : Son petit nom vous dit forcément quelque chose si vous consultez avec assiduité notre encyclopédie ! Arrivé il y a un peu plus d’un mois sur le Wiki, il a fait preuve d’un dynamisme à toute épreuve : plus de 140 contributions depuis son arrivée ! Avant l’anniversaire, son niveau d’invocateur était de 170. Afin de disposer de plus de souplesse pour le Battle Royal, il s’est entraîné avec énormément de rigueur. Quelques jours plus tard, le voilà capable de former une équipe intégralement constituée de 7 étoiles. Saluons cette détermination sans faille ! Ne nous arrêtons pas là, il est bien plus que cela ! Cet homme, seul contre cent mille soldats, cria « THIS IS… WIKIA » avant de massacrer tout le monde. Hier, c’était un archiviste. Aujourd’hui, c’est une légende. Demain, ce sera un Dieu. - Charlemin ErisQuodSum : Eris est l'un des joueurs les plus vieux du Wikia (Octobre 2014), c'est notamment l'un des plus actifs (3 000 MODIFS PURÉE :O) et l'un des premiers à m'avoir accueilli sur Wiki/IRC. Il n'oserait insulter/offenser personne, de par son cœur d'agneau. Ce précieux pilier du Wikia se battra jusqu'à son dernier souffle, sa dernière goutte de sang pour défendre son camp et protéger ceux qu'il aime. Un membre qui se démarque des autres par son intelligence, sa puissance extrême et sa bonté à tout épreuve. - DreamBurst Givra-Schnaps : Givra (ou Schnaps pour les plus coquins d'entre nous) est un très bon joueur qui sait prendre du recul sur la plupart des aspects concernant Brave Frontier. Depuis son arrivée sur le Wiki, en septembre 2015, il a à de nombreuses reprises volé au secours de contributeurs anonymes cherchant désespérément de l'aide. C'est ainsi qu'il a atteint à ce jour plus de 600 contributions en faveur de notre encyclopédie préférée, ce qui n'est pas rien ! Il est également présent à mi-temps sur le forum officiel de BF RPG, sous le pseudo Orphan, qui lui permet de KCDQ sous couvert d'anonymat. LOL. Pour conclure, je dirais que Givra est avant tout un poto de l'IRC, un bro, un vrai, un mec qui est là pour jouer avec toi et qui ne porte pas de talons aiguilles. - ErisQuodSum Hosho l’innocent : Hosho, que dire de lui ... D'une bonté et innocence inégalée, il aide les joueurs, arrive à gonfler le moral de ses équipiers et donne une chance aux unités qui n'ont pas eu le temps de briller ... Ou qui ne sont pas jugées bonnes par la communauté. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un fervent défenseur de l'ordre et des bonnes pratiques en jeu, son ban hammer n'a servi que peu de fois ... Pour ça je l'envie. En jeu? Tous ses alliés l'appellent le noob, du fait d'un niveau qui était en dessous des autres soi-disant ... Mais ne vous y trompez pas, il sait manier la plume comme ses unités. Il est capable de venir à bout de tout... Et sans tricher. Un très bon élément. Hosho /20. :') – Givra-Schnaps Pourquoi voter pour nous ? Car nous sommes sans doute la team qui représente le mieux le wiki. Elle compte parmi ses membres de grands contributeurs (Givra-Schnaps avec 600 modifications, Hosho l’innocent avec 1750, et ErisQuodSum avec un nombre fantasmabourrifiant de plus de 3000 modifications !!), et des joueurs connaissant les arcanes du jeu en profondeur. Tous les joueurs de l’équipe ont fini à peu près tous les défis actuels, que ce soit trial ou GGC. Charlemin est également un joueur du top 10 du Frontier Hunter sans gemmer ! Au-delà du palmarès, qui n’est sans doute pas le meilleur argument de vente, les joueurs de cette équipe sont surtout des personnes humaines, et aidant les autres à progresser dans le jeu. Il suffit de passer sur l’IRC pour s’en rendre compte ! On s’engage aussi à publier des avancées sur le tournoi, via des billets de blog, afin que tous puissent suivre l’aventure ! Équipe "The five Brave Sword" *Decade - 34763868 (Decade99) *OgiiZz - 41855661 (OgiiZz) *Panda - 76177061 (Pandation) *Marethyu - 92871095 (Alriclmx) *Aladjin - 58165561 (Genkay2) La team The five Brave Sword :Selon la légende des terres de Grande Gaïa, il existait un groupe de 5 guerriers aux pouvoirs incommensurables que l'on nommait autrefois « The Five Brave Sword ». Groupe fondé et dirigé par une unique personne. :Cet individu se faisait appeler Decade, un haut-chevalier que l'on disait l'un des plus fort de Grande Gaïa. Il quitta sa ville pour explorer les horizons infinis dans l’objectif de rencontrer un Dieu. Personne ne connaissait les motivations de sa quête. À mesure que le temps passait, que son exploration progressait, il rencontra d'autres compagnons prêts à le rejoindre dans ses aventures. :La première personne à avoir rejoint ses rangs n’est nul autre qu’OgiiZz, guerrier flamboyant. Un épéiste à la lame que le temps a sû affuter, mais aussi un forgeron hors pair. Ses travaux comptent parmi les meilleurs des terres d'Agni ! :Ensuite, vint Panda, guerrier gaïen, archer hors-pair et assassin des contrée de Vriksha. Ses faits d’armes sont impressionnants et déconcertants de simplicité. Une flèche, un mort. :Au cours de ce pèlerinage, cette petite troupe a fait la rencontre Marethyu, un mage manipulant les eaux, chercheur et soigneur. :Il travaillait auparavant dans le royaume de Sama, puis il a quitté son royaume temporairement afin de venir en aide aux habitants de Vriksha. :Et enfin le membre qui ferma la marche arriva. Un guerrier parmi les plus décorés d'Atharva. Aladjin, aussi rapide et vif que l'éclair. Il pouvait écraser n'importe quel opposant le temps d'un battement de cil. Les récits content qu’il parvenait à faire jaillir de son corps des torrents d’éclair. Quant aux légendes, elles content qu'il est l'incarnation même de la foudre. :Cependant, concernant le leader charismatique qu'est Decade, nos connaissances frôlent le néant. On ignore tout de son passé. :Soit il n'en parlait pas, soit ses confrères rataient l'occasion de le questionner. :Mais une chose est certaine, à chaque affrontement, Decade n’a pas baissé les bras et il a toujours trouvé le mot bon pour remonter le moral de sa troupe. :Une de ses citations raisonna jusqu’aux cieux : « Nous ne serons rien sans jamais rien essayer, partons-y l'esprit léger, revenons-en écrasé par notre propre gloire ». :Ces mots furent répétés par ses frères d’armes à maintes occasions, paroles qu’ils encrèrent dans leurs coeurs pour na jamais oublier la confiance et l’amour infini que leur portait Decade. :Decade cache-t-il un passé tragique ou heureux, ce Dieu qu'il cherche sera t-il révélateur de son passé, et sera-t-il aussi tragique pour son futur et pour ces membres ? '' :Ça nous le saurons après les votes... '' Salut tous le monde, si cette histoire t'a plu n'hésite pas à dire que tu as aimé et n'oublie surtout pas de voter pour nous, évidemment je continuerai l'histoire si beaucoup de gens aiment cette histoire je raconterai soit le passé de chaque ou le début de leurs aventure, faite un petit sondage dans mon mur. Sur ce je te souhaite une agréable journée. Équipe "B.A.D.A.S.S." *Sylves67 - 65328456 (Sylves67) *Kevin - 89222744 (Jetrouvepasdep*****depseudo) *Valentin - 99789985 (Veka94) *Eludesdieu - 32374045 (JussKeal) *Elitepla - 3699242 (ElitePlayGamer) La team B.A.D.A.S.S Que dire... ? Je ne suis surement pas doué en speech, mais que diriez vous d'écrire l'histoire avec nous ? On met le tableau en place, un groupe de cinq jeunes invocateurs, rempli d'ambition, de force, et de courage, a besoin de votre aide, plus que jamais. Je ne sais pas si on peut se qualifier de fort, les autres équipes non plus au passage, mais "I have a dream" celui d'écrire l'histoire avec vous invocateurs, car cet évènement restera dans les mémoires a jamais, et cela grâce a vous. Nous avons juste besoins d'un coup de pouce de votre part, car c'est un petit click pour vous, mais une grande page dans les livres de Grande Gaïa, et pour nous. Je sais que c'était rapide mais je ne suis pas doué en thèse/antithèse. Par contre si tu te sent d'aider une communauté, tu sais quoi faire car on a besoin de toi. En tout cas merci a ceux qui croient en nous et a bientôt en Grande Gaïa Invocateurs Peace ;) |-|Déroulement du tournoi = 450px|center Tournoi Ex1: Déroulement des épreuves Invocateurs, Élue par votre fan-page ou le forum, votre équipe va bientôt affronter l’ensemble des champions de la communauté française de Brave Frontier Rpg. Mais avant de partir au combat à travers les épreuves du Tournoi Ex1, veuillez prendre note des points réglementaires et des informations suivantes : Les équipes sélectionnées ------- Les équipes élues par leur communauté sont les suivantes : ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Le Chemin de Gaia chemin obscur nairod - Dorian Giovannangeli Steeve - Steeve Gumi Chris94 - Christopher ToyFreddy Barbieri-Weihoff Vi-Minh - Vi-Minh Chime shadow - Koro OzSensei ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Help Family Help Family Rojisei - Michel Chung Alkillah - Alexandre Vincent Hadèss - Stephane Marcuccio Florian - Bill Titon Yuruiji - Julien Ladony ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Gathering Gathering Squad tony - Anthony Millot nick - Yannick Decottignies alban - Alban Froger bling - Jokquer Noar Derire bartimeus - Bartimeus BF ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- La boite BF summoner Heybasta - Lilian Rindaman Coulom Beu - Benoit oberhauser Louo - Louis capponi Cédric - Cédric Fossati heybasta - Guillaume rider ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BF Communauté légion communautaire de Gaia Alex - Alexandre Cally Aeki - Jimmy Mathurin Aeki Adelito - Lahmar Nabli - Nabil hadjazi Lelbi - Lelbii l'Toonsi ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Les Élus de Grande Gaia Mousseux moisis des Élus de Grande Gaia MavricK - Davy Elleaume Andariel - Aurélie Culinas Olj43 - Olivier Dolata Adrisan - Sirius Adri De Paredes Jangkun - François Gao ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Les Élus de Grande Gaia Guest Appeau des Élus Scooby - Scooby Tony - FinalCloud FinalCloud Baraff - Remi Rose Astaron - Bob Ball Ash - David Papion ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BFRPG FR (lafrog & rzeck) Lesfrogs Jerem - Jerem's Delattre Kirito - Gureen Lafrog Soulstar - Moussa Samba Stanhope - Thibault Millepied Storm - Thomas Bologna ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Forum Officiel du Zodiaque Luplow - Isshin Pavel - FreeTempo Bahza - Bahza Templarz - Templ Vinz - Soulvince ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Forum Officiel rapportées (Nb : Nom par Isshin) Kyosuke - ZOlyn Greg - wammaster Nicolas - nickijaybf OnePilip - OnePilip Arcadec - Arcadec ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wiki Officiel If King Is Anima" (W.I.K.I.A.) Hosho - Hosho L'innocent Solan - ErisQuodSum Super Karl - DreamBurst Orphan - Givra-Schnaps Charles - Charlemin Par ailleurs, le tournoi accueille une équipe guest qui représentera aussi les Élus de Grande Gaïa. Cette équipe concoure pour le trophée mais, dans le cas où elle se classerait dans les trois premiers, elle ne remportera AUCUNE récompense et l’équipe suivante au classement remportera les lots. Sachez que l’équipe gagnante de l’Ex1 sera automatiquement sélectionnée pour la seconde édition de ce tournoi. La présence de l équipe guest cette année remplace le gagnant de l’Ex0 afin de nous permettre de préparer la prochaine édition dans des conditions optimales. Cela permettra également de remercier des joueurs qui ne participent à aucune épreuve depuis environ 1 an du fait de leur présence dans le staff des Élus et de remercier cette page pour la mise en place de l'évènement. Tout cela pour glisser au passage qu’une seconde édition aura très certainement lieu. ------- Le calendrier Voici le calendrier arrêté des épreuves du Tournoi Ex 1 : Épreuve n°1 : du mercredi 25/05 18h au vendredi 27/05 17h Épreuve n°2 : du lundi 30/05 18h au mercredi 1/06 17h Épreuve n°3 : du mercredi 1/06 18h au vendredi 3/06 17h Épreuve n°4 : du lundi 6/06 18h au mercredi 8/06 17h Épreuve n°5 : du mercredi 8/06 18h au vendredi 10/06 17h Épreuve n°6 : du lundi 13/06 18h au mercredi 15/06 17h Un classement intermédiaire sera présenté tous les week-ends En cas d’égalité pour les équipes du podium à l’issue des 6 épreuves, une épreuve bonus aura lieu du jeudi 16/6 18h au vendredi 17/6 17h, uniquement pour les équipes à égalité. ------- Les modalités de classement Un classement de chaque épreuve sera fait du 1er au 10ème. La premier remportera 20pts, le second 18pts, le troisième 16pts, etc. Chaque épreuve aura cependant un coefficient multiplicateur: -Épreuve n°1: 0.5 -Épreuve n°2: 1 -Épreuve n°3: 1.5 -Épreuve n°4: 1 -Épreuve n°5: 1 -Épreuve n°6: 2 Prenons un exemple concret : si vous finissez 4ème (14pts) à l’épreuve n°3 (coeff 1.5), vous gagnerez donc 21pts à l’issue de ce défi. ------- Les modalités de validation de la participation Le screen demandé est bien évidemment propre à chaque épreuve. Il conviendra de bien lire le descriptif de l’épreuve afin que le screen corresponde aux attentes du challenges. Les screens de votre équipe doivent être envoyés avant la clôture de l’épreuve (17h le dernier jour) au référent staff de votre page, via un procédé indiquant l'heure de l’envoi (via messenger pour les fan pages FB). Il est important que l’heure d’envoi soit indiquée, cela permettra de ne pas nuire à votre équipe en cas d’absence du référent staff (charge au référent staff de faire suivre ensuite les screens). Il conviendra de préciser pour chacun des screens : le nom de l’invocateur, son ID et la date + heure approximative de la réussite. Des pénalités, propres à l’épreuve, seront données aux équipes ne présentant pas un screen par invocateur. Si trois invocateurs ne partagent pas de screens dans votre équipe, votre équipe sera disqualifiée de l’épreuve (sauf mention spéciale dans l'épreuve). En cas de trois disqualifications d’épreuve, c’est une élimination au tournoi. Une triche avérée entraînera également l’élimination de l’équipe. ------- Divers Afin d’éviter des confusions, dans les descriptifs des épreuves seront nommés *équipe : l’ensemble des invocateurs représentants de la fan-page/forum *escouade : l’ensemble des six unités, l’unité alliée sera toujours associée aux contraintes de l’escouade Concernant l’unité alliée, il est bien évidemment possible de communiquer sur votre communauté afin de demander des changements du leader “Helper”. Enfin, sachez que dans certaines épreuves, des unités peuvent être interdites afin de ne pas exploiter des bugs ou tout simplement pour homogénéiser les niveaux. ------ Il n’y a que deux personnes au courant des épreuves, aucune fuite n’est possible. Profitez de ce calme, Invocateurs… avant la tempête… |-|Épreuve N° 1= 450px|center Tournoi Ex 1 : L’épreuve du Gladiateur Bienvenue dans le Tournoi Ex1. Invocateurs, cette première épreuve vous amènera dans l’enceinte du Colisée. Battez vous dans l’arène, prouvez votre ténacité, dans ce défi où sera pris en compte la durée de votre combat. Il ne s’agira pas d’exterminer votre adversaire le plus rapidement, au contraire… Le choix de vos unités et des sphères les équipant sera crucial car vous devez faire durer le combat le plus longtemps possible, tout en remportant le duel. Les victoires au temps ne sont pas acceptées, l’éradication de votre adversaire est une condition. Votre adversaire ne peut pas être un des membres de votre équipe. Le screen validant votre participation sera donc celui en combat d’arène où les unités adversaire sont toutes décédées. Le cumul des temps des 5 invocateurs constituera votre score d’équipe. Le classement d'équipe sera fait du plus petit score au plus grand score. Si le choix des unités est laissé à vos envies, vous devez par contre avoir dans votre escouade nécessairement un “blob” (bruleux, mousseux, etc) évolué ou non. Dans l’équipe, vous ne pouvez pas avoir un blob de même élément, chaque invocateur doit avoir son propre blob. L’absence d’un screen entraînera une pénalité de 99 sec. ------ :Résumé de l’épreuve Remporter une victoire en arène en faisant en sorte que ce combat dure le plus longtemps possible ------ :Contraintes d’escouade '' Avoir un “blob” , évolué ou non, dans son escouade. Les “blob” doivent être d’élements différents dans votre équipe. Les unités avec un ES de type idole ange sont interdites ------ :''Screen demandé Screnn de victoire en arène, sans victoire au temps, interdiction d’affronter un membre de votre équipe ------ :Pénalité de non participation d’un membre de l'équipe '' Chaque participation manquante entraînera une pénalité équivalente à 99 sec ------ :Coefficient de l’épreuve ''' L’épreuve a un coefficient de 0.5. Il s’agit du coefficient le plus faible du tournoi ------ :''Fin de l’épreuve '' Vendredi 27/05/16 à 17h Bonne chance à tous et bon combat |-|Épreuve N°2 = 450px|center Tournoi Ex 1 : l’épreuve Barbare ''' Bienvenue invocateurs dans cette nouvelle épreuve, épreuve qui vous amènera à l’explosion de votre brutalité la plus extrême. Pour ce faire, rendez-vous dans le Vortex au Frontier Gate et faites nous une démonstration de votre puissance de combat. Vous devez réaliser le plus gros score sur une salle. Cette salle est laissée à votre libre choix. Chaque joueur peut donc décider de sa salle référentielle. Des contraintes sont tout de même imposées : *L’équipe de chaque invocateur devra être mono élémentaire et les unités la composant devront être toutes différentes ( l’unité alliée entre également dans le champ de ces conditions ) *Un score par invocateur, avec un élément différent pour chacun. Vous êtes donc 5 par équipe, il faut donc un score de chacun d’entre vous avec un élément différent Le screen validant le score est celui du total de point de la salle. Regroupez vos 5 screens avant de les transmettre au staff de la page que vous représentez. Précisez le joueur concerné sur chacun des screens afin qu’une vérification officielle puisse être faite,avec l’heure approximative de cette réussite. L’addition de vos scores individuels composera votre score d’équipe. ------ :''Résumé de l’épreuve Faire le plus gros score possible sur une salle du Frontier Gate. ------ :Contraintes d’escouade '' Avoir une escouade mono élémentaire, toutes les unités la composant seront différentes. Un élément par invocateur ------ :Screen demandé ''' Celui de fin de salle avec le total des points réalisés sur la salle ------ :Pénalité de non participation d’un membre de l'équipe '' Zéro point par participation manquante ------ :Coefficient de l’épreuve '' Coeff 1, ce qui est le coefficient de base ------ :''Fin de l’épreuve '' Mercredi 1/06/16 à 17h Bonne chance à tous et bon combat |-|Épreuve N°3= 450px|center Tournoi Ex 1 : l’épreuve des Bretteurs Bonjours aux champions du BHR. Il vous faudra aujourd’hui venir à bout du terrible Afla Dilith dans son trial (06). Afin de prouver votre supériorité face à ce monstre d’une autre époque, vous devrez l’éliminer avec une équipe composée d’unités les plus communes possible. En effet, vous utiliserez les équipes de votre choix en Team 1 et 2. En revanche l’escouade présente en combat au moment de la mort d’Afla déterminera votre score sur l’épreuve. 6 unités seront utilisées pour le screen final. Votre Lead ami sera comptabilisé dans le résultat. Libre à vous de solliciter vos amis afin d’obtenir le lead désiré. Vos unités doivent toutes survivre. Une unité 1* apporte 1 point / Une unité 7* apporte 7 points. Un point par *. Le meilleur score sera donc de 6 points, le but étant de comptabiliser le moins de points possible sur votre screen. Les 5 escouades de votre équipe ne doivent pas comporter deux fois la même unité. Les objets sont interdits En cas de non-participation d’un membre son score sera par défaut de 43 points En cas de non-présence de 6 unités (mortes ou non) sur le screen final votre score par défaut sera de 43 points. Le screen permettra de constater aisément la mort d’Afla. L’équipe avec le moins de point remportera cette épreuve. ------ :'''''Résumé de l’épreuve Achevez Afla Dilith dans le Trial 006 avec une escouade avec le moins d’évolution possible ------ :Contraintes d’escouade Les 5 escouades de votre équipe ne doivent pas comporter deux fois la même unité. Vous devez donc bien choisir vos 30 unités. L’escouade sera composée obligatoirement de 6 unités. Ces unités doivent survivre Les objets sont interdits ------ :Screen demandé Screen où la mort d’Afla est facilement identifiable. Précisez au modo de votre page l’heure approximative, le jour + ID lié au screen ------ :Pénalité de non participation d’un membre de l'équipe '' 43 points par screen manquant ou par screen ne correspondant pas aux critères ------ :Coefficient de l’épreuve ''' Coefficient de 1.5. Il s’agit de la deuxième épreuve pouvant rapporter le plus de points ------ :'''''Fin de l’épreuve Vendredi 3/06/16 à 17h Bonne chance à tous et bon combat |-|Épreuve N°4= 450px|center Tournoi Ex1 : L’épreuve de l’Assassin Invocateurs, cette nouvelle épreuve se déroulera dans la mission Bonus de la map de Celgrad, dans le monde d’Ishgria Affrontez “l’ombre de Shusui” dans la quête “Guerre Divine” de la Grotte Force Scellée, avec un coût d’escouade le plus faible possible. L’unité alliée sera également comptabilisée dans ce coût. Votre équipe doit intégralement survivre au combat Les coûts totaux de tous les membres de l'équipe seront additionnés En cas de non participation de l’un des invocateurs constituant votre équipe, le coût de son escouade sera fixé à 290 par défaut. Le classement de cette épreuve sera ainsi fait du plus bas coût au plus haut parmi les équipes. Les unités doivent être toutes différentes. Les évolutions d’unités sont considérées comme une même unité. Pour valider votre participation, chaque invocateur doit faire un screen de sa réussite avec l’équipe au coût le plus faible. Regrouper vos 5 screens et adresser les au staff de votre page. ------ :Résumé de l’épreuve Réussir la mission bonus de Celgrad avec le coût d’escouade le plus faible possible ------ :Contraintes d’escouade '' Les unités générant un shield sont interdites Les unités avec un ES de type idole ange sont interdites Les unités exclusives sont interdites. Les objets de type rez et idole ange sont interdits L’escouade sera composée de 6 unités. Ces unités doivent survivre. Les 5 escouades de votre équipe ne doivent pas contenir deux fois la même unité ------ :''Sphère Le fanal est autorisé. ------ :Screen demandé Screen de la défaite de l’ombre de Shushi, en combat ------ :Pénalité de non participation d’un membre de l'équipe Chaque participation manquante entraînera une pénalité de 290 points ------ :Coefficient de l’épreuve Coeff de 1, ce qui représente la base. ------ :Fin de l’épreuve Mercredi 8/06/16 à 17h Bonne chance à tous et bon combat |-|Épreuve N°5 = 450px|center Tournoi Ex 1 : L’épreuve du Pirate Invocateurs, osez affronter l’Ombre de Melord dans la mission Bonus de la map Wulgee. Rendez vous au “cimetière à bateaux”, reprennez le contrôle du navire en exterminant l’Ombre de Melord, tout en gardant le plus d’HP possible. Sera considéré comme score d’équipe le total de tous les HP restants des unités constituant les escouades des 5 invocateurs. Vous aurez toutefois l’interdiction d’emmener des objets. Vous n’avez pas le droit d’utiliser les mêmes unités. Que cela soit dans votre escouade de 6 unités que dans celles de vos coéquipiers. De plus certaines unités sont interdites (cf ci dessous) Vous présenterez un screen par invocateurs à votre staff. Si l’un de vos invocateurs ne partagent pas de screen de succès, vous ne serez pas disqualifiés ------ :Résumé de l’épreuve Tuer l’Ombre de Melord dans la mission bonus de Wulgee avec le plus d’HP restant possible. Attention, si un shield est présent au moment de la victoire finale, les HP seront considérés comme nul. ------ :Contraintes d’escouade '' Les 5 escouades de votre équipe ne doivent pas contenir deux fois la même unité. Les unités ayant un ES de type idole ange sont interdites Les unités ayant la possibilité de “débuffer” l’adversaire (comme Perceval par exemple) Les objets sont interdits ------ :Screen demandé ''' Screen de victoire face à l’Ombre de Melord,en combat ------ :''Pénalité de non participation d’un membre de l'équipe '' Zéro point par absence de screen. Pas de disqualification en cas de multiple non participation ------ :''Coefficient de l’épreuve '' Coeff de 1 ------ :''Fin de l’épreuve '' Vendredi 10/06/16 à 17h Bonne chance à tous et bon combat |-|Épreuve N°6 = 450px|center Tournoi Ex 1 : L’épreuve du Rôdeur Invocateurs, pour cette dernière épreuve, rendez-vous dans les Chroniques de Grande Gaia et affronter le duo Kikuri-Sefia dans “Lames et fleurs “ Synchronisez votre équipe afin d’établir un chemin de coût d’escouade, continu, le plus faible possible. Comment créer le chemin de coût ? Il s’agit de battre Kikuri et Sefia sans perdre d’unité. Additionnez le total du coût de vos unités (y compris l’unité alliée) lors de cette victoire. Pour constituer le chemin de coût, il vous faudra réussir le même challenge avec le même coût +/- 1. Un chemin de coût sera d’une longueur de 4 étapes. A vous de définir les 4 invocateurs pouvant réaliser ces étapes. L’addition des 4 éléments de votre suite sera votre score d’équipe. Le but est d’obtenir le plus faible score possible. Prenons un exemple concret: Vous avez réussi à battre le duo Kikuri et Sefia avec des teams aux coûts suivants : 197-198-199-200 Votre total est donc de 994 (197+198+199+200). Pour valider votre chemin, envoyez l’ensemble des screens où la mort de votre adversaire est bien visible (attention à ne pas vous rater sur le screen), au staff de votre page. Le staff devra connaître l’identité de l’invocateur ayant créé une étape du chemin afin que le succès du combat puisse être contrôlé. Rappelez vous qu’aucune de vos unités ne doit être morte. ------ :'''''Résumé de l’épreuve Réaliser le chemin de coût le plus faible possible, en battant le duo Kikuri et Sefia dans la CGG Lames et Fleurs, lors de la dernière mission (50 énergies) ------ :Contraintes d’escouade *Les unités doivent survivre *Le coût des 4 escouades doivent être différents (mais se suivre) *Chaque escouade doit être composée de 6 unités. ------ :Screen demandé '' Screen en combat de la mort du ou des boss + Le cout de l’équipe utilisée ------ :Pénalité de non participation d’un membre de l'équipe ''' Un chemin de coût incomplet entraînera l’élimination de de cette épreuve. ------ :''Coefficient de l’épreuve '' Il s’agit de l'épreuve la plus importante avec un coefficient de 2 ------ :''Fin de l’épreuve '' Samedi 18/06/16 à 12h Bonne chance à tous et bon combat |-|Classement définitif = Classement général center|450px ---- :'''''Classement FINAL 1- The Wandering Knights Forum - Points : 119 - 2- Team Help Family Family - Points : 112 - 3- What If King Is Anima (W.I.K.I.A) Wiki - Points : 107 - 4- Les Nounours du Zodiaque Forum - Points : 100 - 5- La Guest Appeau des Elus Elus - Points : 95 - 6- Les Mousseux ... des élus ... Elus - Points : 78 - 7- Athena's Summoner boite BF - Points : 41 - 8- Le Chemin Obscur chemin de GG - Point : 11 - 9- légion communautaire Communauté - Points : 10 - 10- Lesfrogs Lafrog & Rzeck - Point : 0 - 11- The Gathering Squad Gathering - Points : -1 ------------------------------------------------------------------- L'EQUIPE DU FORUM OFFICIEL : THE WANDERING KNIGHTS REMPORTE LA PREMIÈRE EDITION DU BHR ! Un sujet bilan sur le tournoi sera disponible demain avec les impressions des gagnants et de l'organisation.